Eiez
by Julissa Sora
Summary: Byakuran-san is the light that Shouichi hates most. Byakuran-san is the darkness that Shouichi loves most. 10051!


**Eiez (Eyes)**

 **Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort (actually no comfort here), Yaoi**

 **Pairing: 10051**

 **Warning: Not beta-edited. Some grammatical and spelling errors may occur. Characters' death. Please note this happens in an parallel universe where the Millefiore dominates the whole world.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR! Is so not mine.**

 **Summary: Byakuran-san is the light that Shouichi hates most. Byakuran-san is the darkness that Shouichi loves most. 10051!**

Byakuran-san is the light.

The light of his people.

The light of the Millefiore Family.

It says light cannot exist without darkness.

Because Byakuran-san is the light, an extremely bright light, the darkness he reins is bigger, blacker and eviler.

Yet, he foolishly embraced the burning light and sank into the deeps of the dark.

"Shou-chan, hey, Shou-chan," Byakuran called him across the room. He did not look up from the thick book that currently occupying him. Byakuran-san sounded pretty bored so it would properly another useless stuff to kill his time. "Shou-chan," The older man grabbed the book from him. He looked up this time.

"Please give my book back," he annoyingly said, "Byakuran-san."

"No, can't do." He grabbed him chin and slightly tilted his face upward for a better view. "You've been ignoring me lately."

It hurt. His stomach hurt. The twisted feeling in his stomach made him sick especially when he had to look into those lilac colored eyes.

 _No more._

 _Stop it._

 _Stop this nonsense called world domination._

 _Stop making everything your play things._

But none of these words came out from his mouth. His lips felt dry.

"I'm not. I'm just busy." He lied.

The beautiful orbs of Byakuran-san were draining the life out of him. He stared into those. Eyes are the window to your soul, but what exactly was Byakuran-san's soul? 'When you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into you.' It was a famous saying. Indeed, he felt like he was looking into the abyss. The abyss of Byakuran-san's soul.

 _What are you thinking?_

 _Why are you doing this?_

 _Why are you having fun?_

 _What exactly this whole thing is to you?_

He wanted to avert from his eyes. But, Byakuran-san's gaze was too strong. Like he was reading him all open. Like he was setting his soul on fire. It hurt to breath.

 _No more, Byakuran-san. I begged you. No more._

But of course, he could not possibly say those words out, could he?

"I want to see the world from your eyes, Shou-chan?" Byakuran-san once told him. "I want to see how the colors look from your eyes. How do you look at the colors? How does it feel to be part of you?"

It was another crazy idea of him. But comparing to his world domination plan, this was pretty childish. Well, Byakuran-san was indeed childish. Or maybe just pretending to be childish?

 _I want to see the world from your eyes, too._

This way he could know what you were planning. What your next move was. Then he did not have to do this pain-in-the-ass work called spying. He looked at the white-haired mafia boss who was playing with his marshmallows.

"How about let me be your eyes, then?" he asked. Byakuran-san looked surprised.

"Well, Shou-chan is unexpectedly being romantic. Of course, if Shou-chan wants to, you can be anything, my eyes, my heart, my soul."

"No," he replied, trying hard not to blush, "I meant I want to become your second pairs of eyes. I heard the melon base is almost complete. How about let me take in charge of it?" He would normally blush hard if he heard like this flirty lines. But, the time and the place were not for this. It was not time for him to fall in love, especially not with Byakuran-san.

"Awwn…" The young boss looked dishearten. But he was probably faking. "Shou-chan, it doesn't hurt to be lovey dovey with me sometimes." He popped a marshmallow into his mouth. "About the melon base, of course you can have it. It's for Shou-chan in the first place." Byakuran-san pressed a marshmallow against his lips. He ate it, directly from the older man's hand. He was so sick of the sweet smell of the snack. It was so sickly sweet just like Byakuran-san's words. Sweet yet unpleasant. Byakuran-san's fingers lingered on his mouth for some time before he retracted it to lick some powder left on them.

 _Say Byakuran-san, how do I look from your eyes?_

He was looking at Byakuran-san again. That man would be the death of him for sure. The same old lilac one stared back at him from his right eye socket. But, the different color orb stared at him from the other side. The refreshing green color no longer looked refreshing at all.

 _What did you do Byakuran-san?_

 _If you are looking at me with my eye, with whose eye am I looking at you?_

He abruptly turned his head to the glass window beside him. The familiar lilac orb was staring straight back at him from his own reflection. He felt sick. That man just told him he realized his betrayal from the start. That man just laughed while he was tearing apart what once was known as the Vongola family. The man just embraced him in his arms and feathery wings while Sawada Tsunayoshi was lying on the ground lifeless.

"I told you so, Shou-chan. I want to the see the world from your eyes." The man smiled which looked too angelic that it did not suit him at all.

 _Don't smile._

 _Don't smile like this after you had done all those things to me._

 _Don't smile like this when you had stained me with all those Vongola blood._

 _Don't smile because it pains me so much._

Tears dropped. He did not know from which eye they were flowing. He did not care anymore. He cried. And cried. Byakuran-san had already left the room. This whole thing was wrong. The light bulbs were lightening the whole room, but all he saw was darkness. The darkness of the white bright light. He felt like he was going to go crazy. The white walls surrounding him made him feel worse. He was so sick of it. Sick of the color white. Sick of the marshmallow. Sick of Byakuran-san. Yet, he could not leave. He was not shackled. The door to the outside was left opened. He let himself be shackled. He let himself be chained.

 _Why?_

 _Because_ _ **I love you**_ _, Byakuran-san._

 _I want to get free from you but at the same time I can't escaped this guilty pleasure._

 _I'll live a living hell with you beside me, reminding me of my failure that ended the Vongola._

 _It's my punishment._

 _With your two hands, you broke apart my tomorrow._

 _But, it's me who let you do it._

 _Say, what do you see from my right eye that you transplanted into your left eye socket?_

 _Say, what will I see from your left eye that is transplanted into my right eye socket?_

 _Probably not a happy end…._

 **Julissa: Yay! Another KHR fic. It just a dark, stupid dribble, I suddenly found an irresistible urge to write even though my finals are coming. But I'll be happy if you enjoy reading this.**

 **Actually I got this idea from listening to Mafumafu's Ai no Sample. Eyes exchanging sounds dark at the same time my yandere part can relate it and found it cute. If you haven't listent to the song, I recommend doing. I'm a hardcore Mafumafu fan. *fangirl intensifies***

 **R &R would be appreciated. Also it'll be nice if you check out my other works. Love you all! **


End file.
